dex_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Finish the Fight
Information This is the last main quest in the story. You are introduced to "The Crow", the Complex's head director, and the genetic template whom Dex originated from. Walkthrough After escaping the unknown location, you emerge at the Docks of Harbour Prime after the submersible cutscene. Head back to "Tony’s" to catch up. You are immediately surrounded by Armagear soldiers. However, they are non-hostile. These soldiers are tasked with escorting you to the Crow’s location, in an orbital space station. WARNING: This is the final stretch. Once you leave Harbour Prime, the only way you’re gonna make it back is by picking a previous save. You should take this time to catch up with everyone in Harbour Prime, and see what’s new. When you’re ready, talk to the Armagear soldier again, and tell him you’re ready to go. A cutscene will trigger, and you will be taken to the space station. You'll get the last bit of quest experience you'll ever get in this game. According to the quest log, this quest ends from here. But there's still more to do. quest experience Walk up to the butler-type character ahead of you, named “Nestor”, and the dialogue will automatically activate. He'll tell you where to head. Go into the room in the far-right of the area, named the “White Room”, and step into the beam of light. Before you get to see The Crow, you will need to complete 2 trials. Each trial depicts a memory or event which may or may not have happened, experienced through the P.O.V of one of the game's secondary characters (however, the "Dex" character model and animations will remain). Each time you enter a trial, you will temporarily be stripped of your items, implants and trait stats. All of them will be swapped out for another set befitting the character whose P.O.V you are experiencing. Also, whatever special outfits you may be wearing (see "DIY Hardware") will revert to the normal outfit for the duration of the trial. However, everything will return to you when you reappear in the White Room. The first trial consists of Richmond’s perspective. You will start at the trailer in the Scrapyard, and are told that the extraction point has been moved to the Industrial Zone. You will start with a shotgun, a machine gun, the appropriate ammo for each weapon, and a few medikits. Your trait loadout will consist of maxed-out Ranged, 4 filled slots of Endurance, and nothing else. Burn through the enemies with what you have, and make your way to the Industrial Zone. Before you get to the rooftops, however, Armagear emerges off-screen and captures Miranda. It seems the transmission was a trap. The trial ends, and you are back at the White Room. Prepare yourself, then enter the 2nd beam of light. The next trial awaits. This time, you’re seeing into Decker’s perspective. He’s apparently locked up in the same cage YOU were locked up in at the Complex’s stronghold (which seems extremely unlikely, given that Decker was shot dead in front of you). This time, you have absolutely nothing in your inventory, save what you may be able to loot in this stronghold. Your trait loadout will consist of 4 filled slots for Endurance, Melee and Ranged. Nothing else. Open the door to break out. Loot the nearby safe for an EMP gun. It can help you temporarily disable electrical security, but has no effect on flesh and blood. Though, eventually, you'll probably get fed-up with the EMP pistol and refuse to use it any further. Just get through the rest of the journey by legging it, if you really have to. Escape, and make your way down the elevator ride. Raycast will give you a revised version of the clones' origin, and request you to travel to the facility's mainframe. Do whatever you need to do in order to get there. Once inside, do whatever Raycast asks of you. Eventually, you'll end up surrounded by guards while inside the mainframe room, just as the trial is about to end. You will reappear back at the White Room. Now that the trials are over, it’s time to meet this Crow woman. Interact with the large sphere in the middle of the room and it will open up, revealing an old and frail woman resting in bed, hooked up to a life-support machine. This is “The Crow”. Go through the dialogue at your leisure. She'll tell you why she created the Complex, and why she created you, confiding in you her life-long wishes. In the end you will be tasked with one more Cyberspace mission. Kether and the original GSV are being kept within the system of this orbital facility. You need to destroy the original GSV. Only then, will you make the final choice. As the dialogue finishes, the Crow passes away. After which, 1 of 2 possible beings contact you, depending on the choices you make in “Meet Raycast”. Specifically, this choice revolves around whether you decide to imprison Hammond, or hand Raycast over. # If you imprison Hammond, Raycast contacts you. # If you hand Raycast over, Hammond steps into the room to speak with you. Whatever the choice, hack into that computer. It's time to destroy this GSV once and for all. Needless to say, the GSV will be one tough bugger to fight off. It has 3 small shields which constantly circle around it. It’s only openings are the gaps in between the shields. It fires a laser which can whittle your health down completely if you’re not careful. Once you've annihilated the GSV, enter the Cyberspace port. You’ll be placed in an area with dormant laser turrets. You can destroy them if you wish. Otherwise, proceed. At the end of the stretch, you will reach a set of data nodes. You will always have 2 choices on the screen, but there are 3 in total. The permanent first choice (always at the top) is “Reach Singularity”. This choice allows you to merge with Kether, triggering a slightly trippy ending cutscene. The second choice differs between 2 possibilities, and depending on whether you imprisoned Hammond or handed Raycast over during "Meet Raycast", only one of them will appear. # If you imprisoned Hammond, the second choice will be "Defeat the Complex". You are shown a cutscene where the Complex, and its pseudo-director Hammond, have been apprehended. Kether is destroyed, and a handful of artificial beings have found their way into society undetected (appears on left). # If you handed Raycast over, the second choice will be "Rule the Complex". You are shown a cutscene where Dex is the new head of the Complex, taking over from the Crow, inside the space station (appears on right). Whichever choice you take, the quest is pretty much complete. Congratulations! You beat the game! Category:Quests